


Revisiting Previous Decisions

by MERains



Series: Possibilities [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after Season 3a, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERains/pseuds/MERains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has second thoughts about Danny's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisiting Previous Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I am only playing.

Stiles is sitting in his room unable to lose himself in his normal Wikipedia spiral of information and misinformation. Hey it’s important to always verify Wikipedia information because much of it is incorrect but the point is he can’t lose himself in Wikipedia because he can’t get Danny’s offer to join him and Ethan in a threesome out of his head. Seriously he’s a seventeen year old virgin, how could he not be having second thoughts about turning down an offer of sex.  
  
Logically he knows he made the rational choice but does logic really have any place in a decision involving teenage hormones? Yes, he kept his self-respect and it isn’t keeping him warm at night. Of course Danny wasn’t offering warmth or companionship, just filthy dirty sex with him and Ethan. Stiles sucks on three red vines while whimpering and thinking that dirty filthy sex sounds really good right now.  
  
He could change his mind. The offer might have expired but it never hurts to check, right? A couple of months ago he could have been a sacrificial virgin. That’s a pretty good reason to go to bed with anyone who offers. Soon he will be the only senior who is still a virgin which is embarrassing and would leave him front and center if any more sacrifices are required. Sex, sex, sex, does anymore need to be said?  
  
On the other hand, murderous twin Ethan while not as crazy as Aiden he is a murderer. Yes, Stiles did help kill Peter but he didn’t stay dead so that doesn’t really count. Okay maybe he did want to kill Jackson when he was a Kanima but Peter and Jackson were both killing people so that’s a step above Ethan. Granted Jackson wasn’t killing anyone because he wanted anyone dead, it wasn’t actually his fault. Still the people are dead just the same and killing Jackson would have stopped anyone else from dying. Now if Lydia had been the Kanima he wouldn’t have been able to kill her. So he is a hypocrite but we all pick the people we love the most and are willing to do anything for and Lydia is one of his people. Stiles has his reasons for the choices he’s made and doesn’t consider himself a killer. Whatever reasons Ethan had for the things he’s done are immaterial to Stiles. To Stiles Ethan is a killer. His choice comes down to one fact; as hot as Ethan is, does he really want to have sex with someone who kills people?  
  
Danny, Danny, Danny, what to say about Danny? He had one small moment of hope that someone wanted him earlier in the year in the locker and then Danny crushed and humiliated him. Which Stiles is no stranger to crushing humiliation so he walked it off and got on with life though it did still hurt.  
  
While Stiles always noticed Danny was attractive, before the locker room incident he wasn’t actually attracted to him. Nice is great for a friend. Scott is the nicest guy ever and he makes Stiles a better person which is a good thing. Nice however doesn’t get him hot and bothered. Oh the meanness. Stiles wants to scale the hills of mean to reach the valley below and sit and worship at the feet of his Goddess or God of cruel perfection.  
  
Now Danny was never nice to Stiles but he wasn’t actively mean either which is a pretty big accomplishment since Stiles does know how to bring out the worst in people. At the time of the locker room incident Stiles would have taken Danny up on his offer because of the fear of being sacrificed and the desire for sex and then forgotten him. It is amazing how one moment can change everything. So now Danny has the hotness, the pretty dimples, the intelligence, and a mean streak which is enough to attract Stiles and make him worry about developing another unhealthy attachment to someone who doesn’t want him.  
  
Okay so barring the pros and cons does he want to have sex with Danny and Ethan? Yes he does. He just knows it is a bad idea.  
  
He’s a teenager he’s supposed to be able to act on impulse and live to tell the tale. Not Stiles, he lives in murder central known as Beacon Hills with Werewolves, Hunters, Druids, and Kanima’s so it isn’t that easy. Also, Stiles is a cop’s kid he knows that those foolish and impulsive decisions get people killed everywhere regardless of the supernatural but he wants, okay. Maybe being aware of the danger he is getting himself into would make it safer? Maybe he is a moron who wants what he wants and is trying to convince himself it is okay?  
  
Who can he talk to about this? He can’t imagine having a conversation with Scott about a threesome with Danny and Ethan. He can’t even say he knows how it would go because he doesn’t; it would just be very weird. He thinks Scott knows he’s bi because of all of his questions about his attractiveness to men and his love of Lydia but they haven’t actually discussed his bi-ness so he doesn’t think a threesome with a third of evil is a good way to bring it up. Plus Isaac is always around so if he tells Scott then Isaac will know and Isaac already knows more about him than he wants Isaac to know. Great, since he can’t talk over his decision with Scott that leaves him with no one to talk to.  
  
Scott is pretty much his only friend. Lydia has grown to tolerate him and maybe like him a little though that may just be his imagination. If he tried to have this conversation with Lydia she would judge him unworthy with her strawberry blond goddess head and he is certain she would cease to even tolerate him which only leaves him with someone who barely tolerates him.  
  
Hmm, Derek is back in town. He would actually be the perfect person to talk to as he has had evil in his bed more than once. Though getting Derek to actually talk to him is a whole other problem but Stiles has always persevered in the face of persons who don’t want to talk to him and hey being shoved up against a hard surface by hot older man isn’t the worst thing to ever happen to him. So Derek it is.  
  
Stiles powers down his computer, runs down the stairs, grabs his keys and gets in his Jeep to head towards Derek’s apartment. When he gets there he sees Derek’s car in the parking lot so he heads up the stairs to knock on the door. He doesn’t get a response so he figures Derek is in there trying to ignore him or he is out in the forest chasing rabbits so he sits in front of the door and turns his phone up as loud as it will go and starts playing Candy Crush just in case Derek is trying to ignore him.  
  
Twenty minutes later Derek jerks open the door and Stiles falls back into Derek’s loft and Derek asks “What do you want Stiles?”  
  
Stiles face makes an expression that defies normal muscular movement. His mouth opens in a half O of surprise, his left cheek and eyebrow rise up as he says “Derek, I thought we could catch up. Talk, chat, how’s it going?”  
  
Derek growls and grabs Stiles under the arms and then lifts him off of the floor and shoves him out the door. “Wait,” Stiles grabs the door of the loft to try to stop Derek from shoving him out. “I want, I need…”  
  
Derek stops trying to shove him through the doorway and repeats his question. “What do you want Stiles?”  
  
Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he can do this. It’s what he came here for. He can say it. “I need some advice.”  
  
“The boy who thinks I can’t do anything right wants my advice?” Derek raises his magnificent eyebrows in surprise and releases Stiles allowing him into the loft apartment.  
  
“Well,” Stiles says as he enters the apartment, “I figured with all of the mistakes you’ve made you must have learned something.”  
  
After closing the door, Derek leans against the door with his arms crossed frowning at Stiles while he waits for Stiles to get to the point of his visit.  
  
Stiles sighs and sits down on Derek’s couch trying to figure out what he wants to say rather than just babbling every thought in his head. Stiles knows he can be insensitive but even he is aware the subject of Derek’s previous relationships must be broached carefully.  
  
“Okay, so Danny asked me to join him and Ethan in a threesome and I turned him down because Ethan is evil and Danny doesn’t like me so I’m not sure what game he is playing. Now I’m regretting my decision because I am a teenage boy wanting sex, sex, sex and I live in a town where virgins are sacrificed. I’m here because you know a little something about bedding evil, so help me.” Stiles deflates against the sofa after babbling all those words in one breath thinking maybe he needs to try a little harder to be more sensitive because he thinks he failed in the sensitivity department with that speech. Perhaps it isn’t as bad as he thinks since Derek isn’t trying to kill him yet or maybe Derek is as bad at sensitivity as he is. Probably the latter is correct.  
  
“I’m not sure what you want from me Stiles, you made the right decision.” He looks over at the spot where Boyd died and says “Ethan is already in your life more than it is safe for you or your father. You don’t want him any closer than he already is.”  
  
Stiles eyes follow Derek’s gaze and his honey brown eyes harden. “Boyd deserved better and definitely deserves better than me having sex with one of the people who helped murder him.”  
  
Derek looks at Stiles wondering whether or not he should say anything further. Stiles hormones were getting in the way of his decision making skills so he helped him reaffirm that the choice he made is the correct one and now he can be on his way. However, in the past couple of years the kid has grown on him a little. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he likes him. His eyebrows bunch together and his mouth pinches at the very thought of liking Stiles, but he does realize he has some good qualities. Maybe he could help him out a little.  
  
“What’s wrong? You’re face looks like you sucked on a lemon.” Stiles teases Derek.  
  
Derek face clears and he decides to attempt to help Stiles. “You want sex and Danny but you don’t actually want Ethan, correct?” Stiles nods his head yes. “So tell Danny that you want him. Put the ball back in his court and see what happens.”  
  
Stiles snorts unattractively and shakes his head in denial. “I told you Danny doesn’t like me. I don’t know why he picked me but telling him that I want him will end in humiliation for me. Danny’s got a mean streak.” Stiles says the last line with a little smile on his face.  
  
“Why do like mean women and men?”  
  
Stiles ponders the question a moment and responds “Maybe because I’m an asshole.” Stiles gives Derek a bright smile.  
  
Derek smirks at Stiles, “I won’t argue with that but you are also completely clueless.”  
  
“Hey…”  
  
“If Danny just wanted a threesome he could have picked up anyone. Why ask you?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t he ask me?”  
  
“Anyone would have been a better choice. You’re difficult Stiles. He and Ethan could have picked up someone at the Jungle but he chose you. He chose the insecure virgin who talks too much.” Derek sees that Stiles looks both furious and hurt so he gets to his point quickly. “Danny may not like you but he is attracted to you anyway. It’s the only reason he would choose you.”  
  
Stiles mouth opens and closes several times in disbelief. “That actually makes sense. Your reasoning is surprisingly sound though the idea that Danny is attracted to me is a little hard to believe.” Really does the fact that Danny is attracted to him actually change anything? He could take Derek’s advice but Stiles isn’t sure he wants to have sex with someone who doesn’t like him, even though he really wants sex he isn’t sure it is worth it.  
  
Derek walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of Stiles. “The pressure to have sex when you are a teenager is enormous but it is okay to wait. You can take the fact that Danny wants you as a boost to your self-confidence and wait for someone that you like who likes you in return. Next year you will be out of Beacon Hills and in a college where no one knows you. All of the things you were labelled as in high school won’t matter anymore. There will be many opportunities in the future. You don’t have to decide today.”  
  
“Unless I get killed before I get the chance.”  
  
“That’s always a possibility. Personally I think living with bad choices is the hard part. Whatever choices you make you are the one who will have to live and die with them; so try not to base it on impulse or hormones.”  
  
Stiles gives Derek a small smile, “You’ve been…So are we friends now?”  
  
“No,” Derek growls emphatically.  
  
Stiles gets up from the sofa chuckling as he heads to the door. “There’s the sourwolf I know and,” he pauses for a moment, “Normally I would say hate but I don’t hate you anymore so I don’t know. Thanks Derek, this hasn’t been terrible.”  
  
“You’re welcome Stiles.”  
  
Stiles leaves Derek’s loft still unsure what he is going to do about his feelings for Danny but he is reassured that he made the right choice regarding Ethan and Danny and that he won’t change his mind based on hormones. Who knows maybe someday he and Derek will reach friendship. At this moment anything seems possible.


End file.
